<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蔵不二】告白 by suki_irene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736375">【蔵不二】告白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene'>suki_irene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王产出 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运备份</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白石蔵ノ介/不二周助</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王产出 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运备份</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>一开始是某天晚上，U-17宿舍的盥洗室。</p>
<p>“说起来不二君。”</p>
<p>“唔？”</p>
<p>不二周助顾不上吐掉满嘴的牙膏沫，偏头看向白石藏之介。</p>
<p>“我喜欢你。”</p>
<p>“唔。”</p>
<p>毫无气氛可言的时间地点，如同突然想起来便随口一说般的告白，以及一个如同没有理解般完全算不上回应的回应，可以说是告白失败的典型案例了。</p>
<p>而当事人双方仿佛达成了此事揭过的共识，一个低头继续洗漱一个直接转身回了寝室。</p>
<p>本来这样的大事，就算当事人没有什么反应，在围观群众间也是一定会引起爆炸性效果的。然而……当时同在盥洗室的只有三个人。</p>
<p>分别是一脸司空见惯的藏兔座，扶额摇头毫无惊讶之意的千岁千里，还有满脸诡异笑容、整个人都散发着“谁妨碍我看戏我就弄死他”气场的幸村精市。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>只不过只看戏不插手从来不是幸村精市的人生信条。尤其是主演的两人都一副无事发生过的样子时，不搞点事出来简直愧对他立海之神的名号。</p>
<p>
  <span>↑当然这之间并没有什么逻辑关系，以及请不要擅自改……不我什么都没说</span>
</p>
<p>在与3号球场的替换赛后，幸村终于抓住不二同菊丸一起出门的机会狠狠嘲笑了一番白石：</p>
<p>“我是能理解你的心情啦，但是你也怂得太快了点吧wwww你对不二是有应激反应吗wwww”</p>
<p>太浪费你耍的那场帅了。幸村如此结论道。</p>
<p>白石一边摆出苦笑的表情一边在心里大翻白眼：不，你才不理解，全初中部只有你没资格说理解。</p>
<p>被不二周助记仇的人会受到什么待遇，现成放着个观月初呢；更何况他白石藏之介对不二周助还存着点儿别的心思，一个应对不当怕不是就要走进game over结局了。</p>
<p>“所以……来讲讲你们的故事？说不定我能帮上忙。”</p>
<p>笑够了的幸村终于提出了自己的真实意图，直截了当地。</p>
<p>白石这次毫不掩饰脸上的怀疑。</p>
<p>“赤也的事，我欠你一个人情。”幸村叹气，“而且你们这种假装什么都没发生过的样子，很没趣。”</p>
<p>白石：“……”</p>
<p>后面半句才是你的重点吧幸村！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>白石藏之介第一次见到不二周助不过是数月前，一点子懵懂的情愫倒是从那一场比赛后就种了下来。到了全国大赛后四天宝寺邀请青学打练习赛的时候，整个四天宝寺网球部除了远山金太郎已经无人不知了。</p>
<p>“没想到白石也会有这么文艺的形容。”</p>
<p>幸村忍不住揉了揉额角。他承认不二进化速度确实出人意料，球技称一声惊为天人也毫不为过，但是……</p>
<p>“‘像一道蓝色的落雷劈进了我心里’这种话从白石口中听到，总有种今天起床方式不太对的感觉呢。”</p>
<p>白石面无表情地用枕头压住了脸。</p>
<p>“不过对方是不二，也难怪你了。”幸村明显没打算就这么放过他，带点揶揄的声音穿过枕头钻进白石耳内，“然后呢，练习赛的时候你怎么约的他？”</p>
<p>“我问他愿不愿意逛一逛大阪，我可以当私人导游。”</p>
<p>“不二就这么答应了？”</p>
<p>“是啊。”</p>
<p>你内心都这么文艺了怎么还打这么笔直的球——幸村又揉起了额角。</p>
<p>“但是那天，你并没有想要不二答复？”</p>
<p>“我只是想明白地告诉他，反正不二君也没想要给我答复。”</p>
<p>“呵……”幸村吐了口气，笑出声来，“是我的判断失误，你们太有趣了。”</p>
<p>他伸手过来抽走了白石的枕头：“不过现在看来，在出现什么新变故之前你都不打算继续进攻了吗——别这么看着我，我没打算做什么。”</p>
<p>白石耗尽了求生欲才控制住自己不去吐槽幸村这话的可信度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>幸村确实没有做什么，变故也确实来了。</p>
<p>哪怕菊丸英二能守口如瓶，U-17训练场内终究也没有称得上秘密的比赛。</p>
<p>晚饭过后许久，不二仍然没有回到宿舍。幸村捧了本诗集盯了半天都没翻页，终于忍不住转向白石——对方已经反复循环过多次抬头-欲言又止-抱头的动作了。</p>
<p>“想出去找就去。”</p>
<p>“可我……”</p>
<p>“那是不二周助，而你是白石藏之介。”</p>
<p>因为是不二周助，白石藏之介才会变成这样一个微妙的大胆与谨慎的集合体；也因为是不二周助，这样的白石藏之介才不会有问题。</p>
<p>听懂了幸村言下之意的白石攥紧拳头正要向外冲，又被舍友喊了回来：</p>
<p>“今晚我不锁门了，回来的时候不要开顶灯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>白石在他身边坐下时，不二正仰头看着天空。他见白石到来也不奇怪，只轻巧地打了声招呼。</p>
<p>“抱歉，没和你们说要晚归。”</p>
<p>“我猜不二君大概是想再看一次星星，不叫上我未免有些见外。”</p>
<p>白石随手把外套甩在一边，对着满天的乌云毫不脸红地说起了瞎话。</p>
<p>饶是不二也无语了半晌，才笑：“你是想看我打一记星花火？”</p>
<p>“那个确实很漂亮。”</p>
<p>白石指一指不二眯起的双眼：“不过我现在更想看到不二君看到的东西。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我看到了走在前面的人。”</p>
<p>沉默良久，不二睁开双眸回答道。</p>
<p>“曾经以为只要在一起，不论什么样的高度都能到达；然而不知不觉中，已经落下了那么远。前面的人就像星星一样，我在这里怎么伸手都触碰不到了。”</p>
<p>“我想让自己明白不能再这样跟在后面，但他快得太超乎我想象。星星太过耀眼，我已经无法忽视掉了。”</p>
<p>“继续向前走的话会很累吧，该怎么选择呢……我这样想着。”</p>
<p>不二露出了稍有点困扰的表情，眼底却是一片澄澈清明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……真是狡猾啊不二君，明明已经做出选择了吧。”</p>
<p>不二没有应声，只是静静地听着白石往下讲。</p>
<p>“我觉得，有这样一个路标并不是坏事——对不二君来说，不是坏事。无法忽视掉那道星光的话，就沿着他照亮的路走下去就好。累了的话，不妨暂且放慢脚步，看看周围的风景。”</p>
<p>“只是走下去就好。”</p>
<p>你决不会是孤身一人。</p>
<p>白石说。</p>
<p>不二君，我会一直同你一起走下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“从以前我就这么想了，白石说话真是够直接的呐？”</p>
<p>不二嘴角终于挂起了带点促狭意味的微笑：“那次比赛，在大阪的时候，还有之前……刚才也是。”</p>
<p>白石忍不住扶额——现在才来吐槽这个吗？！</p>
<p>“明明是很简单很直白的话，却非常有力量。”</p>
<p>“我确实很害怕，这样下去自己会变成完全不同的另一个我。但是现在我不再害怕了。”</p>
<p>“谢谢，白石。”</p>
<p>“……不二君，你知道你现在也如同在闪闪发光的星星一样吗？”</p>
<p>白石盯着不二看了半天才憋出来这么一句。</p>
<p>“这个我倒不知道，不过我知道再不回去的话要被教练抓夜不归宿了。”</p>
<p>“啊？！喂不二君、等我一下——！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>从那天之后，两人的相处发生了一点微妙的改变。分球场训练时他们并不在同一球场，但那之外的时间除去201三人一同行动之外，白石和不二开始在越来越多的场合下一起出现。</p>
<p>幸村那晚看到两人气喘吁吁冲回宿舍时只是扬眉，没追问什么，在那之后也并不在意两个舍友时常让自己落单——他乐得去关照败组刚刚回归的自家部员们。</p>
<p>某日傍晚突降倾盆大雨，众人的绝大部分活动被限制在了室内。不二近日长驻图书馆，便一封邮件发了出去：</p>
<p>“呐白石，我忘记带伞了，可以来图书馆接我一下吗？”</p>
<p>结果白石赶到图书馆的时候，不二还在翻看一本厚度相当可观的书。</p>
<p>“这是什么书？”白石干脆坐到不二对面。</p>
<p>不二给他看封面：“德语入门。毕业旅行想去德国看看。”</p>
<p>“……看星星？”</p>
<p>“诶？”不二愣了一下反应过来，“嘛，也是有这条计划的。”</p>
<p>“真是令人嫉妒啊。”</p>
<p>“我记得有人说过有个星标不是坏事？”</p>
<p>“对不二君来说，当然。”白石大方承认，“我的嫉妒心是我自己的问题，不影响对手冢君的评价。”</p>
<p>“你还真是……”不二低笑。</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“我还记得，有人说过会同我一直走下去。”</p>
<p>将书放回书架的少年这样说着，抬头看了旁边的人一眼。</p>
<p>“所以白石，毕业旅行不考虑一起去德国吗？”</p>
<p>“那么，得请不二君略教我一点德语了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>远征军回归后训练日益严苛，一天的运动量下来后众人几乎都恨不得匆匆冲个澡就直接去吃饭，只是被时间表约束着才没把这据说相当不利于健康的行动付诸实践。</p>
<p>201室是个难得的全寝例外。幸村和不二日常秉持优良的家教习惯自不必说，想让白石抛弃他的健康准则难度堪比给他灌乾汁——考虑到乾汁号称有健康功效，可能还要更难一点。</p>
<p>当然，除去某些特殊情况，他们也并不会比别人晚到。</p>
<p>“不二，白石，到晚饭时间了哦……在找什么？”</p>
<p>幸村好奇地看着白石在行李里到处翻找。</p>
<p>“换洗的绷带，之前洗好的不知道放在哪儿了……”</p>
<p>“啊，那个好像在我这里。”不二回忆了一下，“上次送洗的衣物送回来时你不在，就放在我这儿，后来忘记了。”</p>
<p>“其实你现在也不用缠绷带了吧？”幸村问。</p>
<p>“话是这么说……总归习惯了，而且不这样又制不住小金。”白石从不二处接过自己的绷带，开始一圈圈往手臂上缠，“你们先去吧，我弄好了就下去。”</p>
<p>“幸村你先去餐厅吧，我们马上就到。”</p>
<p>幸村看看假装一心一意跟绷带搏斗的白石，又看看笑眯眯的不二，果断地出门朝217室进发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“白石……”</p>
<p>看着白石第三次耷拉着脸把缠乱的绷带全部拆开，不二终于忍不住了。</p>
<p>“我来帮你吧？”等你自己缠好了幸村怕不是已经把真田卸了又重装起来。</p>
<p>“多谢，帮大忙了。”白石一副松了口气的模样把左臂伸了过去。</p>
<p>“你平时不是自己弄得很好吗？”</p>
<p>“抱歉不二君，有点紧张。”</p>
<p>不二也不去问他紧张些什么，只安静地顺着白石的手臂轮廓将绷带一圈圈缠上去。</p>
<p>似乎是很漫长又很短暂的几分钟，一直没有人开口。</p>
<p>终于绷带缠完，打结固定过后，不二突然露出一个恶作剧式笑容。他抓起白石的左手，凑过去——</p>
<p>极轻地吻了一下中指指尖。</p>
<p>“不二君……”</p>
<p>白石比平时略微低沉的声音中带了些无奈而纵容的笑意。方才的冲击惊得他猛地站起身时后脑勺磕在了床沿上，他也顾不得去揉，只下意识地反手牢牢抓住了不二的右手。</p>
<p>“呐，我们该下去吃晚饭了。”</p>
<p>不二笑得灿烂，一副刚才发生了什么吗我怎么不记得的样子。</p>
<p>“那，至少让我礼尚往来一下吧。”</p>
<p>随即，温柔的吻落在被牵起的右手掌心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抬起眼的白石看到面前少年明亮的双眸和与平时都不太一样的笑容，下意识觉得这是个追击的大好机会。</p>
<p>他深吸一口气。</p>
<p>“不二周助君，我喜欢你，你愿意与我交往吗？”</p>
<p>他心爱的少年深深看进他的眼底，笑容扩大。</p>
<p>“当然。”不二说，“白石藏之介，我也喜欢你。”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>-End-</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>借梗及参考歌曲：</p>
<p>《春雷》米津玄师</p>
<p>《I.ng》细谷佳正</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外小段子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>包含一定量的真幸真元素注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>206寝室在某种意义上，是跟201来往最密切的寝室。</p>
<p>虽然绝大部分时间只有201的人来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>越前龙马看看正跟弟弟腻腻呼呼（？）的不二前辈，再看看一脸慈祥（？？）地听着远山金太郎扯东扯西的白石前辈，努力压抑住自己想出门避难（？？？）的冲动。</p>
<p>偏偏藏兔座还不在宿舍。</p>
<p>越前不出声地叹了口气，眼神时不时又飘到来串门的两人身上：一次同行可以说是凑巧，两次三次就当是舍友一同行动，可是天天次次都一起来他们寝室是闹哪样。不二前辈也就算了，白石前辈你说只是来看小金是忽悠远山吗！？</p>
<p>……好吧，还真的是忽悠那家伙的。</p>
<p>不太开心的小少年用力摁着游戏机的按键，听着耳机里传来怪物的惨叫声来屏蔽一宿舍的粉红泡泡（？）</p>
<p>反正他没有哥哥，连阿桃前辈也不会专门为了看他来串门。</p>
<p>——什么的，他是绝对不会承认的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>至于不久后的某夜将会出现在球场上的神秘人士，越前龙马现在还什么都没想起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>白石和不二的事，两位当事人都无意特地隐瞒，因此虽然并没有什么高调之举，U-17里渐渐也有人发现了。</p>
<p>然而也基本仅限于知道有这么回事儿。不二周助本质上是个油盐不进的主儿，他没打算说的事情连菊丸英二都难以挖到什么八卦消息；至于白石藏之介这边，四天宝寺的人倒是知道不少故事，但也没什么人想从他们这里下手——鬼知道他们什么时候是在搞笑！</p>
<p>财前少年表示，这就很冤枉人了。</p>
<p>不过这种事情终归跟他们的主业没有什么关系，知道的人也少有为此大惊小怪，顶多是几个交情较好的选手偶尔调侃两句罢了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——少有，也终究是有的。譬如迹部景吾第一次发现他们的关系时，便差点没把一口红茶喷出来。大少爷难得不华丽地咳了几声才开口：</p>
<p>“你们？！不二周助，本大爷一直以为你喜欢……”</p>
<p>然后他看着不二愈发灿烂的笑容，硬是把后面几个字咽了下去。</p>
<p>彼时迹部和201三人已然混熟。那三人沉迷植物话题的时候，只有迹部能在讨论某些稀有品种时插上两句；而幸村不二与迹部在文学作品和古典乐的爱好上也是相当投契。合宿一段时间下来，四人竟是养成了定期茶会的习惯。</p>
<p>自然，迹部对于少有人敢接近201室的原因也有了深刻的认知。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“迹部君，这样大声喧哗可不够华丽哦。”</p>
<p>幸村补了一句，眼角余光向周围一扫——几个被八卦气息吸引了注意的人齐刷刷地低下头去装死——这才优雅地啜了一口香草茶。</p>
<p>“哼……”</p>
<p>迹部也意识到围观者众多，掩饰性地端起了茶杯想要略过这一话题，然而还有人没打算就这么放过他。</p>
<p>“……我才想说呢，一直以为迹部君喜欢手——”</p>
<p>白石的话也没能说完，因为这次迹部真的把红茶喷了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>真田弦一郎最近有些难以言说的心事。</p>
<p>幸村跟他的两个室友，关系是不是好得太过分了一点……？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>败组刚回归的时候幸村开心得很，几乎把两个室友完全抛在一边——真田后来才明白，也有给那两人单独相处机会的意思——吃饭加训休息时间都同自家部员们一起，尤其是真田。</p>
<p>然后？</p>
<p>就没有然后了。</p>
<p>不知什么时候开始，晨练、用餐、自由训练、娱乐活动，和幸村一同行动的人又从真田慢慢变回了白石和不二。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真田原本只是隐隐觉得哪里不对，却怎么也说不出个所以然，直到柳莲二来找他。</p>
<p>“弦一郎，你和精市吵架了吗？”</p>
<p>“……没有。怎么？”</p>
<p>“除去各场地的训练时间，精市这一周内同你一起行动的时间减少了73.5%，这其中92.7%的时间变为与同寝的白石和不二一起。”柳见真田皱紧眉头似乎想说什么，又补充道，“精市同白石不二在爱好上确有相投之处，合宿期间他们关系也一直很好。之前由于败组回归，精市大部分闲余时间都同我们一起；现在并没有发生什么特殊事件，但精市的行动模式，主要是与你相关的部分，出现了迅速而且大幅度的改变。”</p>
<p>真田陷入了沉思。</p>
<p>我是有什么地方惹幸村生气了吗……？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>实在想不到自己做了什么可能让幸村生气的事，真田决定找人问问。</p>
<p>这个人选当然不包括幸村。他们认识太久，真田虽说不能完全猜透幸村的心思，对他的性格还是有一定了解的，至少知道什么事情不能做。</p>
<p>在幸村生气的时候不搞明白原因就去询问，就是不能做的事之一。真田决定找幸村不在的时机，问一下不二或白石。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不得不说柳的数据还是非常精准的，201的三个人绝大部分时间都是一起行动。真田纠结了数日，终于找到一个不二落单的机会——幸村正在教训切原，花一般的笑容后面隐藏的黑气让白石忍不住过去打圆场。</p>
<p>意识到有人走近，不二抬眼，看到是真田后弯起了嘴角。</p>
<p>“真田，有什么事吗？”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“？”</p>
<p>“…………没事。”</p>
<p>真田僵直了好一会儿，终于压了压帽檐，假装成只是路过的样子走开了。</p>
<p>对着那张和幸村有七分气质相似的笑脸，他实在问不出口……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没法开口问不二，那问白石也是一样的。</p>
<p>——抱着这种想法的真田，在接下来的数日里刷新了对白石藏之介的身体心理双重素质的认知。</p>
<p>二三号球场虽然相邻，但正式训练时间自然难以交流这些与网球无关的事。一到休息时间或自由活动时间，白石总能以如同瞬间移动的速度冲去六号球场。</p>
<p>六号球场，有幸村和不二。</p>
<p>发现自己使用动如雷霆都抓不到白石的真田试图用眼神传递消息，希望白石注意到自己有话对他说。然而任凭他的视线强烈到几乎能把人刺穿，白石依旧如同什么都没注意到一般泰然自若。</p>
<p>“那个……白石前辈，我们副部长好像一直在看这边……”</p>
<p>终于连切原也意识到了不对，小心翼翼地扯了扯白石。</p>
<p>“啊，大概是跟幸村君有关的事情吧。之后我会跟真田君说的。”</p>
<p>“原来是幸村部长的事情啊，那拜托你了白石前辈！”</p>
<p>目送解开疑惑的切原赤也的背影离开，白石在心里默默地画了个十字。</p>
<p>抱歉了真田君，之后我会告诉你的……在幸村君满意之后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我说幸村君，真田君那边差不多了吧？”</p>
<p>这一天的下午茶迹部没来参加，餐厅里也没什么人，白石便把平时只在宿舍里讨论的话题搬了出来。当然，为了避免被人听见，是压低了声音的。</p>
<p>“白石你终于忍不住了？”幸村的话里似乎含了点别的什么意思。</p>
<p>“一直被那么瞪着，我压力也很大啊。”</p>
<p>白石这话说得也是虚虚实实。换做一般人，别说被真田盯上一天了，就是十分钟都能吓到浑身冒冷汗；但是他真不怎么怕，甚至要不是因为幸村的计划他说不定能冲上去给真田讲半个小时的笑话——黑脸门神总比面瘫冰山容易逗一点吧？</p>
<p>不二似乎想起了什么，贴在幸村耳边说了几句，随后两人凑到一起低声笑了起来。</p>
<p>白石：……你们都不管我会不会吃醋的吗！太过分了！</p>
<p>然而很快他通过眼角余光看了看门口，便果断站起身来，朝着幸村和不二凑了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真田在餐厅门口看到的就是这样的画面。</p>
<p>幸村和不二凑在一起笑得弯着腰，白石上半身越过桌子上方凑在两人跟前，似乎在小声说着什么。三人间的距离极近，气氛十分亲密，又相当……暧昧。</p>
<p>“白石和不二有94.9%的可能在恋爱。”</p>
<p>他回想起方才柳一脸意味深长地告诉他的数据，瞬间眉头紧紧揪在一起，脸色黑得如同乌云密布的夜空。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“幸村，我有话想对你说。”</p>
<p>桌边的三人对于他的出现似乎小小惊讶了一下，却也没多问什么。不二站起身来拉走了白石，在真田落座后又转过身来：</p>
<p>“呐精市，今天花坛我们就替你浇啦~”</p>
<p>还没等真田脸色进一步变黑，两人的身影就从餐厅消失了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不二君，要不要去哪里逛逛？”为了配合幸村君的计划好久没有两人独处过了。</p>
<p>“唔……去趟超市吧。”不二的关注点却还在幸村和真田那边，“不知道今天他们能进展到什么程度……”</p>
<p>“……我觉得刚才对真田君的刺激应该挺大的，他们不会真的吵起来吗？”白石突然找回了点良心。</p>
<p>“放心吧，幸村既然敢用这计划就没问题。”不二笑着瞥了他一眼，“而且刚才你添的柴也不少呐？”</p>
<p>“啊哈哈……”</p>
<p>白石藏之介，男，15岁，基本上是个正直善良温和逗比的好少年。心情不爽时会出现腹黑倾向，疑似受舍友传染（待验证？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-End？-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>